Will they Survive?
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: This is the Sequel to What will she discover? I would recommend reading that story first before this one so you know what is happening I will be mentioning little things from that story in this one. The first chapter is a trailer and the next one will be up soon, this story will either have chapters up every other day or once a week.
1. Trailer

**AN: This story will be written during the summer, been a while coming but only because I have been extremely busy with uni and family stuff so I am sorry but I hope that you like this trailer and the first chapter will be up either tomorrow or the following day. Enjoy!**

Trailer

**There back together, there stronger than ever, starting a new year at Yale…but so are they **

_Shows Jess and Jo walking around campus and talking to some of their friends _

**She is starting to wonder why they are together.**

''_Logan I just don't understand they are different for each other''_

''_why do you care so much?''_

**Is one of them starting to get feelings for someone else while still trying to do their plan?**

''_Maybe I should tell him what I think but I can't he doesn't like me like that'', shows Jo alone thinking by herself_

**Has she really forgiven him for what he has done?**

''_you haven't really forgiven me!'' _

''_You proved that you could do it again!''_

**Will they try and re-think there plan, or keep it and hope they can change their feelings**

''_I don't think we should do this anymore''_

''_I still her love, I want her back''_

**With confusion and hurt, can they stay together or will they break up?**

''_I love you Ace''_

''_Maybe we should break up''_

**In this new story see if Logan and Rory can last another year at Yale with Jo and Jess now along for the ride and the struggles that are going to be facing them.**

**With new drama, conflicts, fighting feelings, proving love and still trying to pass Yale will their love be enough to get through it all or will they lose one another in the process?**

**Find out in this New Story, the Sequel to 'What will she discover' **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry it has taken me a while to get this started, been a lot busier than I thought I would be, with moving and resits. Here is the first chapter I hope that you like it and will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can please, be patient with me though and that you understand I might not be able to get it up frequently.**

**Chapter 1**

**Logan's POV **

He woke up in their apartment they shared during Yale the one she still uses now, it was great they had got back the other night. They had ordered in and watched some movies before bed. Now he was laying there watching her sleep or at least trying to. His mind kept wondering back to their last day at Vegas.

Seeing Jo and Jess together, he couldn't understand they weren't all that similar from what Logan knew from Rory. Jess was your typical bad-boy kid who then grew up and become a book writer and worked in a book shop, he didn't seem that bad but Logan knew or could at least tell that he was still in love with Rory. He was also in love with her and was giving her up without a fight. Then there was Jo and she was to Logan and all their friends the biggest slut they knew, she was someone that liked to use others and she rarely fell in love with someone, or showed her true feelings.

Them together could be bad for his and Rory's relationship…his thoughts however were suddenly stopped as Rory started to shift in her sleep. She was going to be waking up soon and he quietly slipped out and started to make her some coffee, he knew she would like it. As he was making the coffee his thoughts went back to Vegas, Jess and Jo. If he was honest with himself then he didn't care that much for Jo or Jess as long as they didn't interfere with his and Rory's relationship he didn't care what they did. He was just happy to have Rory, his Ace back.

**Nobody's POV **

As Rory woke up she noticed the coffee next to her and smiled and reached for it just as Logan climbed back into bed with her, with his own morning tea.

''Morning Ace''

''Mmmm morning''

He chuckled slightly ''how you sleep?''

She was more awake now after having some coffee in her system and said ''Just fine, good to be sleeping back home again with you'' she smiled at him and when he smiled she had a feeling they might just do, just fine these days.

**Rory's POV **

She was on her third cup of coffee after her shower. Once she and Logan talked some more in bed they took a quick shower and were able to get ready for the day. She was dressed in blue faded jeans, a plain white top with a grey checked shirt on over that, with black ankle boots. She wanted to dress differently and they were new clothes that she had got in Vegas with the girls. She was waiting for Logan they were going to out for breakfast, and then get some food in since most of the stuff they had was a bit off.

She sighed and then called to Logan who was getting changed ''Come on, I'm hungry can we go now please?''

She could hear him laughing slightly ''I'm coming I couldn't find my shoes''

''if you put them away like your meant to then you would be able to find them'' she said with a grin as he came out of the closet.

He was grinning with her and came up and gave her a quick peck. ''come on then and lets you some food''

They left quickly then only for the fact that she was hungry. They were going to a little café that was a few minutes' walk from their apartment that they have went to before. The owners of the café knew what she was like already and would have a cup of coffee ready for her. She liked it was no Luke's but it was still good.

She was talking to Logan about the latest story that her mum had told her the night before, with Kirk doing some crazy as usual when someone bumped into them.

**Nobody's POV **

''Oh sorry didn't see you'' Rory said but when she seen who is was she wasn't so apologetic anymore

''No problem Tory'' Jo said with a smirk

**What is Jo doing near Yale? How long will Logan and Rory last this time? Is Jo alone or with someone? Will there be any new faces? Find out in this story!**

**Sorry the first chapter is short but I haven't really been able to focus on what should be written and I am currently trying to think of how to include someone in the story and what their role might be. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think it helps with being able to know what to write next.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: It has been a while since I started this story and I'm sorry I haven't really had the chance, due to being busy with Uni and also life. But I'm going to try and get this update more recently than I have been.**

**Let's get on with this chapter now though shall we…**

**Chapter 2**

**What is Jo doing near Yale? How long will Logan and Rory last this time? Is Jo alone or with someone? Will there be any new faces? **

**Let's read and find out **

**Rory's POV **

She couldn't believe it, Jo was here at Yale and they just had to run into each other not long after everything that happened in Las Vegas.

''Jo what are you doing here?'' she heard Logan ask, and by the suddenly smile on her face she knew that Jo hadn't given up on trying to get Logan to be hers.

''I'm on a student programme visit, to see which of the university's around here I would like for my course, if I was thinking about doing an exchange programme'' she said happy and was all too look around ''this is my third visit'' at this she stroked Logan's arm.

She wanted to tell her to stop hitting on Logan but could also see Logan's face and he felt uncomfortable, so she didn't have to worry about her getting her hands on him.

''How long you here for?'' she asked to make sure that she knew that she how long she might see her face around here for.

Jo just smirked and said ''wouldn't you know it's for the rest of this year, how lucky is that'' With that said she felt her face drop in response, this is was not going to be a fun year.

**Logan's POV **

This was just what he needed to hear, they were going to have Jo hanging around them wherever they went and this was meant that she was going to try and include herself on nights out.

They would be running into each other more which was going to get annoying, but right now it didn't matter to him. He was hungry and so was Rory so he was going to cut this not so pleasant meeting in half and walk away from her.

''that's nice to hear Jo I hope it works out for you but we have to go so excuse us'' he didn't wait for a reply and just pulled Rory into his side and started to walk away and make their way to breakfast.

He heard giggling and when he looked down he seen Rory had a big smirk on her face ''what are you giggling at?'' he asked with amusement.

''couldn't away fast enough could you Logan?'' Rory replied with a smile on her face.

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him and said ''no I couldn't but we are not going to let her get in the way of us having a fun year no matter what she tries to do.'' The last part was said with conviction that it would be a surprise if she was able to actually succeed with whatever she was going to planning.

**Rory's POV **

For the rest of the day she forgot about Jo they went and had a breakfast. The people that run the café recognized them straight away, they had a cup of coffee made for Rory and then there food as well.

Throughout breakfast they talked and flirted they enjoyed being in each other's company. They went got some food for the apartment and then went out shopping for a few hours but there fun was not going to last.

As they were making their way to yet another bookstore for Rory, they bumped into someone that they didn't really want to at all after this morning.

''Hello Rory don't you look lovely today?'' As Rory turned to see who it was she felt Logan tense beside her and answered the person ''Jess what are you doing here?''

He smirked which caused Logan to tighten his hold on Rory's waist and said ''I was just in the neighbourhood saying to my girl you remember Jo right?'' He didn't give them a chance to reply and continued anyway. ''I wanted to see so came down and what do you know I see you two so I thought I would come over and say hi while on my way to see her''

She really didn't want to think about why this was suddenly important but for some reason she knew it was. She couldn't figure it out and it was going to annoy her until she found out what it was.

''that's so nice of you Jess why don't you go and see her then?'' she heard Logan say and put a hand on his lower back under his shirt. She wanted him to calm down and not let Jess know that he bugged them.

Jess just smirked and said '' I will actually don't want to keep her waiting'' he lifted Rory's hand and kissed the top of it and said ''Goodbye Rory…for now''

With that he just walked away.

**Logan's POV **

He had felt Rory tense beside him when he kissed her hand, he hadn't that Jess would do something like that and he wanted to punch him. He thought that he had the right to do that in any way, to his girl.

He lead Rory the other direction towards their home, she was quiet on the way and when he tried to talk to her she gave him one word answers.

Once at home Rory put her bags on the floor and went to make some coffee. He wanted her to talk to him but what he was about to do wouldn't do that.

He came up behind her and pulled her around and pushed her against the counter. ''Logan what are you doing'' he didn't answer just kissed her with a lot of passion, she kissed him back with just as much passion which he enjoyed a lot.

He pulled back and said ''you can't think of what they are planning it will take over all of your thoughts, you will have to trust me when I say that right now, whatever they have planned it doesn't concern us we do what we do and that's all we can do''

With that he kissed her again and when she kissed him back, he lifted her on top of the counter and stepped in between her legs.

He kissed down her check and to her neck he got a moan out of her and was glad that he was able to distract her for a time anyway.

He lifted his head and looked in her eyes and seen the passion and desire there and knew what he wanted to do right then.

''shall we take this to the bedroom?'' he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She just giggled and said ''well I think we should''

With that said he lifted her so that he legs wrapped around his waist and took her to their room and showed her that he loved her, and that no plan would come in between them.

**What is Jo and Jess's plan? Will they break them up? Can Logan keep his promise that their plan won't come in between them? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**AN: This was short I know but I couldn't get all that I wanted to say in this chapter but in the next one I shall try harder and make the chapter longer than I have been. There will also be a bit of drama, also in a little sneak peek it will result in Rory spending the night at her grandparents and Logan trying to get her to talk to him again.**

**If can think of an idea of what this might or what you would like this to be then send me a message or review and I shall try and put into the next chapter. **

**Thanks review please that would be lovely **

**See you all in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's been a while everyone just been really busy with Uni, I hope that you understand that and enjoy this new chapter for this story and I hope to update this story again within a few days. **

**Chapter 3**

**What is Jo and Jess's plan? Will they break them up? Can Logan keep his promise that their plan won't come in between them?**

**Let's find out!**

**Jess's POV**

Waking up without anyone next to him was slightly strange he didn't know where Jo was, and he also wasn't that bothered she was no Rory. Even though he hadn't been with her like he had been with Jo, but he could still imagine that it would be better than waking up to Jo.

He turned as the door opened and Jo walked in with breakfast.

''Morning I got bacon, eggs, mushrooms, the works for breakfast along with some coffee''

''yea thanks'' He mumbled

He dug in straight away and started to talk around his food.

''We need to try and get them alone this week and make them realize we are what they need''

He looked up at Jo as he was talking and seen that she was in deep thought and that she wasn't agreeing with him. If she was falling for him then it was going to end badly for her, he only wanted to be with Rory and no-one else at least he thought he didn't.

**Jo's POV**

She knew that she would need to answer him but she didn't know how to. She was enjoying her time with him, she would need to be careful and stick with the plan until she knew what was going to happen between her and him.

''Yea I will make sure that I do, you just make sure that she is with you at some point as well otherwise we aren't going to be able to get them away from each other''

''Like I don't know that Jo, just stick to your side and I will make sure that mine''

With that she watched him walk into the bathroom and then, hear the shower go on.

She sighed and eat the rest of her breakfast before collecting her books and leaving for class, to actually get this plan to be real, she had no choice but to actually get transferred there….her first officially day what could go wrong.

**Meanwhile…..**

**Logan's POV**

He woke up to soft rock music and Rory moving around the kitchen, she had gotten into all different types of music lately and this was one of them.

He stretched and then walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

''I love waking up to find you in my shirt and not a lot else''

She giggled which made him smile, ''maybe I will just wear it more often than''

He laughed with her at that and started to help her with making breakfast, while trying to guess who it was that she was listening to.

He didn't have to wait long before it changed from the soft rock music to a little heavy music and he could recognise the song as foo fighters-best of you.

''When did you start listening to the Foo fighters?'' he asked her when they sat at the table to eat.

''the other week they are really good''

''yea, so what do you have planned for today?''

''Well I'm going to go and see Lucy and Olivia and see what they have been up to, then mom is coming down for dinner if you want to join us''

''yea sure let me know the time and place''

''will do, then was thinking after that we have a movie night with all the classics''

He knew what that meant and loved the movie nights they would have, they would watch a range of movies from the classics such as Casablanca to something action packed for him like fast and furious.

''I think that sounds like a good plan for the day, I'm gonna be spending some time with Colin and Finn before I come and see you and Lorelai and maybe see some of the other guys as well''

''looks like we have busy days, or relaxed days depending on how you want to view it''

He nodded, then they got the ready for the day.

It was nice outside so he opted for just wearing jeans, a red top and black hoddie with black trainers. Rory choose simple black sandals with a slight heel, then a red and black dress that he hadn't seen before so it was mostly one of the dresses she bought with the girls, while they were away.

''you lovely and I love that dress''

This was being said as they walked out of their apartment and into the elevator.

''you look good yourself''

Outside they gave each other, a kiss goodbye and a hug with Rory saying that she was going to text him where they were to meet for dinner.

Walking to Colin and Finns place he greeted many people that knew him and was happy to stop to chat some people but what he didn't want right now was to bump into either Jess or Jo and today was not going to be his lucky day.

''Hello Logan''

''Jess''

**Rory's POV**

She felt really good today and was enjoying the fresh air before she needed to go back inside to get to Lucy and Olivia's place.

With their place still a good ten minute walk away, she picked up some coffee on the way to theirs, because you never have too much coffee.

As she turned the corner to their building, she bumped into someone and knocked their books all over the floor.

''I'm so sorry'' she helped the girl with her books and then picked her coffee up which hadn't spilled everywhere, lucky her.

''no need to apologize I wasn't looking''

She knew that voice ''Jo'' she said with shock in her voice

As the girl looked up it was Jo who smiled at her with a friendly easy to go smile, almost as if she forgot everything that happened between them

''Hi Rory how are you, haven't seen you in a while and Logan is he well?''

She couldn't tell if she was being sincere or not but if she was then she was going to enjoy it, because a nice Jo was better than one who wanted to take her boyfriend away from her.

''I'm good and Logan is doing well as well, what about you are you well? How are your classes doing then?''

''they are hard but manageable which is a good thing'' Jo smiled so nicely that for a second she forgot everything and they chatted like the friends they were before everything happened.

Until Rory glanced down at her watch and seen that she needed to leave to, ''I have to go now Jo, I hope that you have a good day though''

With that she walked away but she didn't get before Jo said with sarcasm and disgust ''you think we are friends again then your wrong, he will be mine and you can't do anything about it''

She turned around to see Jo walking away.

She sighed and shook her head and then went to have fun with Olivia and Lucy, she had put everything with Jo to the back of her mind.

That was until she meet up with her mum, then on their way to meet Logan she told her what happened with Jo

''do you think I should tell Logan?'' her voice was full with concern

Lorelai sighed then stopped them both ''it's not my place to say I would in your position but with everything else going on it might be the best time to tell him, maybe wait till your both back home and tell him what happened so that he knows your not keeping anything from him''

She sighed but nodded seeing where she was coming from and they continued their way to meet Logan.

When they arrived at where Logan was too meet them, he wasn't there but someone else was ''Hello Rory, Lorelai it's lovely to see you both''

''Jess what are you doing here?'' She said with disgust and in her mind kept thinking what has happened to Logan?

**What was the conversation that Logan and Jess had? Where is Logan now? How did Jess know where they meeting? Is Jo having second thoughts about what her and Jess are doing?**

**Find out soon!**

_**Okay so slightly longer than what I normally do but thought you needed to since I haven't uploaded this story in a while. I will be uploading the next chapter hopefully next week and will try to make it a weekly update for the chapters. **_

_**If that doesn't happen for some reason then I will let you know either at the beginning or at the end of the next chapter I am writing about.**_

_**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and if so then please Review and let me know**_

_**See you for now! **_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone welcome back to another chapter of this story, sorry it's been a little while since I have updated, been busy with my last year of university and finishing my final exams.**

**Last chapter:- **

**What was the conversation that Logan and Jess had? Where is Logan now? How did Jess know where they meeting? Is Jo having second thoughts about what her and Jess are doing?**

**Let's see what happens next shall we? **

Chapter 4

_**Earlier on with Logan and Jess**_

**Logan's POV**

''what do you want Jess?''

''what I have always wanted my Rory back''

I couldn't believe what this idiot was saying, she was mine I would fight for her and not let her go especially to this clown.

''she won't go back to you she is happy here with me''

He laughed at me and just said ''Nah we have a connection we used to date, I used to live in her town. I have family there, I know most of the town and share the love they have for her'' He looked me up and down then and said ''can you say the same thing?''

I knew that he wanted a reaction out of me but he wasn't going to get one, I knew the love that the town shared for Rory was similar to my own for her. I knew that without a doubt I would share her with the town.

But I didn't mind that town made her who she was and I wasn't so shallow as Jess thought me to be, but of course he just seen a rich kid with a small town girl and the first thought he had was…..he was using her and that he no feelings.

''Sorry Jess as much as I love having this conversations with you'' I wondered if he could hear the sarcasm, ''I have places to be so see you''

As I tried to walk past him he said ''she will leave you, I can show her that a rich little kid isn't what she needs''

I turn to look at him and say ''when will you realize that I make her happy something that you couldn't do''

I didn't stick around to find out what he said next and carried on walking to Colin and Finns.

When I got there I knocked and waited till I heard a aussie accent shout

''get in here Logan, bloody hell mate when do you ever need to knock!''

I laughed as coming in and just said ''good to see you too Finn''

''what about me then, haven't seen you since you and Rory decided to haul up in your apartment for a week''

I look to Colin as he is coming out of his room

''sorry man but we all know that when Finn is the only one in the room he is going to get the love first''

''yea man''

''you said it Logan, how is the lovely Rory?''

''she is good seeing some friends, then I am meeting her and Lorelai for dinner''

''ahh that lovely lass, mind if I tag along?''

I look at Colin as if to say is he serious, Colin just nods at me and pass me a drink while we settle on the coach and watch Finn trying to get past a mission on GTA V.

''Why don't you give up Finn, you have tried to beat that for 5 hours already'' Colin said exasperated

I just laughed and said ''Finn, come one man I need your help with something any way''

I knew that if anyone could help me out with what Jess is doing, then I could turn to my boys.

I spoke to them for 2 hours we talked about, what me and Jess discussed, then we talked about why he suddenly came back and wanted Rory back.

When it came time to go and see Rory and Lorelai, the boys came with us to see the girls. They each had dates that night but, they love the girls and I knew that they wanted to see them…..for Finn it was just another chance to flirt with Lorelai.

When we got there we got stopped by some of the LBD members and wanting to know some information about the next meeting.

I could see Rory and Lorelai waiting for us already, I wanted to get over there quickly which went worse when I see Jess go over there.

I nudge the guys and there expressions change and we say goodbye to the members and stand close enough for Rory to see each other but not Jess so we could hear what he was saying.

**Rory's POV**

I could see Logan and the boys stand behind Jess that he couldn't see them but we could, I sneak a glance at my mum and she is trying really hard to hide her smirk.

I turn back to Jess just in time to catch what he says to me

''Why Lorelai I am here to see your lovely daughter, why is that a bad thing?''

''you don't want my honest opinion about that Jess'' my mum sneered

''what do you want me for Jess''

''what I have always wanted you next to me and away from that rich kid who, is just using you''

I sighed it was the same argument as always, and he wasn't going to change his mind I could see that.

It did make me a little sad we were friends first and then dated, I wanted to know what happened to that friend I used to have. When I thought about it however, I knew that he had become a little obsessed with me.

''he is not just a rich kid Jess, and I love him I don't love you. I used to like you as a friend and was hoping that we could be friends again but I can see that isn't going to happen''

I sneak a glance at Logan who is showing a little concern and hurt he knew how much I loved my friends and how much losing them could hurt me.

''Leave Jess I don't want you in my life at all anymore, so leave''

''Rory we can be together which will be better than us being friends, can't you see that?''

I look at Logan then and was asking him to get involved I didn't want to argue with him and didn't want it to ruin our night

He nodded at me and said ''Rory sorry I'm a little you can blame Finn for that'' he stepped in front of me blocking Jess and giving me a kiss on the lips, which I slightly deepen and he moans in response.

I smile against him knowing that I was only one who got that moan out of him, while from the side of me I could hear Finn flirting with my mum and Colin just laughing at how he was failing.

Logan is stroking my cheek and I lean into his hand ''are you all right?'' he whispers to me

''yes''

He nods then kiss me again and moves to stand behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

I see Jess's face and it is contorted with anger, and I sigh again seem to be doing that a lot lately with him.

''leave Jess you aren't wanted here as you can see'' I say

''this isn't over, Rory I will win your heart''

''you don't have a chance Logan is my choice, why can't you accept that''

''cause your meant to be with me'' he says with anger and desperation and leaves with a stomp.

''well isn't he lovely champ'' I hear Finn say.

I can't help but giggle and turn to lean more into Logan and face the guys ''are you coming to dinner with us guys?''

''nah we have dates but we didn't want to miss out on seeing the lovely Lorelai'' Finn says with a wink towards my mum

She giggles and just says ''oh Finn when will you learn that you aren't going to get to me?''

''just as soon as I have found someone more interesting than you my dear''

I start to giggle more and just look at Logan, ''shall we eat then?''

He nods and says ''say goodbye to Lorelai, Finn and we will see you later''

''aww party pooper, goodbye fair Lorelai shall soon you'' he kiss her on the hand and then leaves with Colin who just waves.

''oh that Finn please tell him never to change Logan''

''I will make sure he doesn't''

''let's eat I'm hungry''

''oh lets go then, I know better than to keep you away from food''

We all laugh and go inside to enjoy a really good meal.

**Jess's POV **

I can't stand the way that he holds her, like she is his. She will never be his but she going through something right now and he won't allow her to stay there.

His and Jo's plan will work they will get the ones that, they want even if they have to use their friends against them and ensure that they see things that would jepordse their relationship.

My phone rings as I'm thinking of what to do next

''yes Jo?''

''where are you?''

''what does that matter?''

''we need to talk and discuss what it is that we are meant to be doing with them too''

''I was already thinking of our next plan''

''good cause I have a plan as well which needs to be discussed with another, so be back here within the hour, got it?''

And then she put the phone down on me, I hate her sometimes but appreciate her tack and the way that she handles herself.

I sneer at the thought that we were growing closer, I'm using her that's it.

I start the walk back to our room to hear what plan she has come with up, hoping that it is a good one and not something stupid.

I look back at the pub/restaurant that Rory went in and can see, them in the window laughing and joking. I have to stop when I see that Lorelai has accepted him and is enjoying his company.

She was never like that with me, but she was with Dean. I can't think that this means that I have lost her to him, Lorelai could be pretending to be happy with him.

I need to talk to her alone that is going to be part of the next part of my plan that I will have to do next.

I continue walking with this knowledge, wanting to not be real and hoping that I still have a chance to be with her.

**Will he still have a chance to be with her? Will he speak to Lorelai? Will she want to talk him? **

**Find out next time! **

**So that is the end of this chapter, I hope that you all like. I will be writing the next one by the end of this week and then the chapter will be up next week. **

**I am sorry that is has taken me a while to get this chapter up and that you like what I have been writing. **

**If you like this let me know I love hearing your point of view, even if you didn't like it let me know. **

**See you all in the next one. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry that I've not updated this story for so long but I've been slightly busy plus I've been thinking off how to finish it but couldn't so I hope that you like this one. **

**Last chapter:- **

**Will Jess still have a chance to be with her? Will Jess speak to Lorelai? Will Logan and Rory figure out what their plan is?**

**Let's find out!**

Chapter 5

**Rory's POV**

I woke up the same way every morning, I would lean over give Logan a kiss on the cheek then roll out of bed and go for a shower. While I was in the shower I thought over this past week.

It had been a week since we had dinner with my mom, and me and Logan where still as strong as ever. We had a couple of run-ins with Jo and Jess but we had decided to ignore them most of the time now, just brushing off what they said.

Logan had told me about how Finn and Colin were looking in to what they were doing and see if they knew anything about them being together, than what we already know.

I didn't like the idea of them doing it but I couldn't fight them on it, they were more Logan's friends and he had asked them. I was curious myself so didn't really try and stop them.

Plus if they were up to something then I wanted to know myself as well, didn't want any surprises from them to.

''what are you thinking about?''

I hear Logan ask as he brushes his teeth and waits for his turn in the shower, it was a routine we had down it helped us get to lessons quicker.

''Just thinking about Colin and Finn may have found out about Jess and Jo'' I sighed at the end…I took a deep breathe then and decided to go into a full rant mode just to get out what I needed to say and feel about the situation.

''I mean what if they find out that Jo is pregnant and saying it's yours? What about Jess trying to get me back together with him? Why else would they be here? They want us back together with them, Jo is going to try and take you away from me with everything that she has…short dresses, skirts, low cut tops….oh god she is going to try and use her wardrobe against me. And what about Jess he is going to use what he knows about me to get me back together with him, what if he tries to use movie quotes against me that he knows I like the best…what if..''

I was stopped mid rant to feel Logan's lips against my own, pushing me against the shower wall and deepening the kiss. It lasted for a good few minutes before he pulled and I was breathless.

''Logan what was...''

''Ace you worry too much, trust me Finn and Colin will find out what they are doing and why they are bothering us in such a way. You will not worry about this right now until we know more from Colin and Finn alright?''

I looked in his eyes and saw just how much he meant what he said, I knew that he trusted them and I did if anyone was going to find out information then it would be Colin and Finn.

''Alright'' I whispered to him

It was then that I noticed he was just wearing his boxers and they were soaked, but his fine sculptured body was wet and I couldn't help but notice, and kissed him again.

He returned it easily and they were now pressed against one another to enjoy the moment to the full.

We pull back at the same time and smile breathless, and hug one another, I feel my heart and feelings for him become more firmer and know that I can trust what he said and wouldn't let my own fears ruin what we have one another.

''Come on lets go start our day and not worry'' he said to me and I couldn't help but smile and nod my head in agreement.

We then went on our regular routine, and were having breakfast together when the boys came in…note to self-try to get them to give back our spare key.

''Morning boys'' Logan greeted them

''Logan, Love any chance I can have some toast?'' Finn asked

''Sure Finn help yourself'' I said with a smile ''anything for you Colin?''

''Nah I've already eaten, but we have some news for you two''

I perked up at this greatly ''what do you know guys?''

''well love, that's just it what we found something out but we don't know how well it is true''

''or not, see apparently they have no-one other for about 6 months''

''since the last time that you see Jo, Logan''

''Yea thanks Finn''

''She apparently meant Jess not long after had one night together, then started to talk''

''According to the lovely young lass that I spoke to''

''Red head Finn''

''Yes, Love you know me well'' he winked me and I smiled back at him

''anyway she says they started to talking in the pub that she worked in about the love of their lives, and how they wanted them back''

''she didn't hear anything after that since there was a big group that came in''

''the lovely lass did say though that she heard them says it's a plan just before they left''

They both shrugged then and smiled '' I think it might be true but we don't know for certain''

I nodded at Colin and looked at Logan ''what do you think?''

He stood up and looked out the window with his back to us ''can't believe it they think that we are their true loves that is just funny''

He started to laugh and the boys joined in I wish I could have done, but I stood up next to him and looked out the window and said ''they have a plan to break us apart, I wanna know what it is before they have a chance to execute it''

They all stopped then as I turned to them and Logan looked me in the eyes and said ''I love that determination that I see in your eyes right now''

He kissed me and then turned to the boys ''new plan to find out what their plan is but without them knowing''

They nodded at us and continued with breakfast and chatting to themselves

''hey, we will not let them break us up okay?''

I kissed Logan then and smiled at him ''can't get rid of me now babe''

''wouldn't want to''

He gave me his normal smirk, as we turned to the boys and me hoping that we could figure it out before it was too late.

**Jo's POV **

I was on my way to hoping that I could her to speak to me, I knew it was crazy but so was she so I was hoping that he would work.

I knocked at the door and when she answered I smiled the best I could

''Paris can I speak to you it concerns Rory''

**Jess's POV**

Driving to that small town was hell I hate the place the only reason I would even put up with it now-a-days was Uncle Luke, the only good thing besides Rory in my life.

As I was driving I remembered Jo's plan and thought that it might work seeing as I had something similar in mind as well.

_Flashback _

_I returned to the room and looked at Jo watching tele ''what's your plan?''_

_She didn't even look at me when she said ''I'm going to speak to Paris and your going to talk to Lorelai'' she said this matter of factly_

_I just started at her and said ''really?''_

''_yep''_

''_what makes you think you can get Paris to listen to you? Or Lorelai to me for that matter?''_

_She smiled at me and said ''for the same reason as why I listen to you, your hard to ignore and will give her something to think about, as for me I know Paris doesn't like Logan. So I'm going to use that to my advantage.''_

_I thought about what she said and sighed ''you know going to Paris is like the lion's den right? She is going to listen but say her own piece as well, she might not even say what you say into account'' _

_She shrugged and said ''yea I know but she will listen and tell Rory and what I say might seem inconsequential to her but to Rory it will make the difference that I need to think that Logan doesn't want to be with her and is using. Then she will realize that he is wrong for her and go back to you''_

_I looked at her then and thought about how she didn't look pleased with herself for thinking off this plan that I didn't have a doubt that it would work. Why wasn't she happy she could have Logan then and me Rory?_

''_You know what it will be great and this time it will work if not what you say to Paris but what I will say to Lorelai…I might try and get Luke involved, no that wouldn't''_

''_just do what you think is best and make sure she doesn't get suspicious about it, even her mother might be as well''_

''_yea I know what do you just take care of your apart and I will do my part it's the best thing we can do''_

_She nodded then said ''can we have sex now I need to get rid of some tension and you're the body around here for me to use''_

_I shrugged and said ''sure it's not going to make a difference anyway I was going to sleep with you anyway tonight''_

_She nodded and then came over and kissed me roughly, the last thought I had was that her kisses where getting better and I was thinking about her more, the same amount that I do for Rory._

_End of flashback _

Why was I thinking about her like that it didn't seem right and who knows why I was, or even why? I didn't want to but there I was, I sighed and parked my car in front of the dragonfly inn.

As I got I seen Lorelai walking with some guests and heading over to the barn where I heard there was horses.

She seen when she was headed back to the Inn and stopped in front of me confusion on her face ''Jess, what are you doing here?''

''I had to talk to you about something''

''well then what''

''can we sit down and talk about it, maybe over coffee how does that sound?''

She looked like she was going to back out but then sighed and said ''sure come on then''

I followed her inside and saw how great the place looked, we went to the dining room and she was given two cups and a pot of coffee.

''you wanted to talk to me then?''

I sighed looked down thought about how I was going to say this, then looked up and said ''Logan isn't good for Rory''

She snorted then and said ''and you are?''

''well yea''

''don't think so Jess you will always be the little punk, that got my daughter put into the hospital and have to wear a cast for 6 weeks. You think you are good for her then you're wrong''

''how is right for her, I know stuff about her too you know''

''oh really, like what?'' she smirked a little

''like how she was dating more than person when she first dated Logan, that she stole the yacht with him as well and took time off school that doesn't happen to Rory she doesn't get distracted from school''

''going to stop you right there Jess, yes she did do all of these things but there was reasons behind them all and there was many things that happened that Logan wasn't the cause of and this was because she allowed herself to get caught up with the what was happening.

I don't know what you are thinking or Joe for that matter but there is something that I want you to remember Logan and Rory will be together for as long as they want. You will not break them up and if you want my opinion on them then.

Well I will give it to you, they are right for each other giving each other the chance to see what the other can bring out in them, you and Rory didn't have that and I don't think that you ever will so leave them alone Jess and find someone else, Rory is happy with Logan.''

With that she walked I didn't even get a chance to say what I wanted to say she didn't give me the chance, my part of the plan had went out the window. Now as I walked back to my car I had to hope that Jess had more chance with Paris.

**Jo's POV (around the same time that Jess was getting into his car) **

''you realize now don't you?'' Paris said to me

I nodded and said ''yea I do…I like Jess not Logan''

**Okay that was a long chapter but I loved writing it.**

**Will Logan and Rory figure out what the plan is? How did Jo realize that she liked Jess and not Logan thanks to Paris? **

**Okay in the next one, will be the conversation between Paris and Jo and then a little fluff between Logan and Rory and also between Luke and Lorelai. **

**I will try and get the next chapter within the next week or the week after as I do have some things going on but I hope that you will continue to follow this story and enjoy it as well. **

**All reviews are welcomed, so please review and let me know what you think **

**See you in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone sorry I've not done this story for a while been so busy, but I will say it's coming close to an end there are only a few chapters left **** so sad. However, let's just enjoy this chapter shall we **

**Questions from last time:-**

**Will Logan and Rory figure out what the plan is? How did Jo realize that she liked Jess and not Logan thanks to Paris?**

**Last answer some of them**

**On to the Chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Jess POV**

I walked back into our apartment and seen Jo sitting in a chair and looking to her left, with a dazed look on her face.

''what happened to you?''

''huh?''

''you look dazed what happened with Paris?''

''oh..erm…does it matter what happened with Lorelai?''

''doesn't matter I want my girl back yes fuck it matters''

''well I don't want to talk about it!''

''well you are going to tell me right now!''

''Fuck you I'm not telling you shit''

''what the hell happened Jo''

She just shook her head and said ''I need some air, be back later''

With that she just walked out the door, out the fucking door what the hell Paris said to her, she was all up for talking to her then talking afterwards to know what happened between them.

It was her that came up with damn plan what the hell is she thinking.

**With Jo…**

I'm walking around the campus thinking about everything that Paris had said to me and knew that she was right, but saying it to him doesn't mean that I will be able to.

As I'm walking around I find a tree that doesn't have someone sitting underneath it, and sit down with my head back. Thinking about everything that has happened

''Jo what's wrong?''

I look up and it's Colin, I suddenly feel really bad because with everything that has happened I forgot that he was family.

''Colin..cuz…I need your help with something?''

I heard him sigh and sit down next to me

''what's been going on?''

I look up at the sky and the trees, I can't look up in the eye and tell him what I've been playing so I tell him with my head up in the air.

From meeting Jess, to the plan we came up together to get Logan with me and Rory with Jess, then with the talk to Paris and finally because of that talk, the realization that I like Jess and how I don't know how to tell him.

It takes me a while to get everything out and as I wait for Colin to blow up at me I look at my watch to see that I've been telling him everything for an hour and a half.

Finally after him being silent for 10 minutes he sighs and looks at me and says ''you have to tell Logan and Rory''

''but Colin I can't''

''yes you can and you have to, it's only fair Jo after everything that you have put them through''

Before I get the chance to reply we hear from not behind me someone yelling my name ''JO!''

I stand up and look behind to see Jess coming towards us and he doesn't look happy, but he hasn't for a while…I wonder if he does like me, like I do for him

''what has his panties in a twist?''

I hear Colin say and I can't help but giggle and say ''you better cuz, don't want him to think that you know everything''

''Fuck no, I don't care you are still family first and I'm staying till I know he isn't going to do anything''

''he isn't like that Colin''

He just scoffs as Jess gets up to us and looks at both but looks at me and says ''where you been babe, we need to talk about things''

I know what he means and I know Colin does as well, I look at Colin and say ''got to go Cuz, see ya soon though all right''

He looks at Jess and back at me and smiles and says ''okay'' but as he brings me in to a hug and says ''think about what I said''

I nod against him and as we say goodbye to each other, I turn to Jess and see how mad he is…maybe it would have been better for Colin to stay.

''Jess what do you want?''

''what do I want...you know what I want and you are helping me get it even if you seem to be against it right now but you will help me wither or not you like it''

''but Jess…it's not right anymore I got some sense and I can see that Logan doesn't want me like that''

''it doesn't matter, Rory wants me like that I just know she does''

I sigh and look down maybe I should tell him it would be better and then I can try and get away from and get over him, he is so focused on Rory that I doubt he sees me as anything other than a way for him to get Rory back.

Paris was right but saying all of this to myself and then saying it to Jess I couldn't do it and see it working out right for us.

I sigh then and look back up at Jess…''what do you want me to do?''

He looks at me confused ''really?''

''yea I know not that Logan will not like me that way but I can help you get Rory…it will be better if one of us can get the one that we want''

Even if the one that I want is you, I say in my head

''good we are going to go the pub and try and get them apart and you are going to talk Rory and make her realize that Logan is with her because he feels sorry for her

While I talk to Logan and make him, see that she will not like anyone that is a part of the world that Lorelai ran away''

I think about it and it might just work but I don't think that it will work but we have to try and make Jess see that Rory isn't right for me, just like I know that Logan isn't right for me.

''well let's get back to our room and get ready''

''good girl Jo you know your role, let's go''

I just had to hope that something would happen tonight that would let him see that they weren't meant to be

**Meanwhile with Colin **

I walked away from Jo but turned back to see them talking and I could tell that Jo was going agree with whatever Jess said

She was always afraid of telling someone that she really liked them, sure she liked Logan but she didn't like him as much as Jess….she might love him which meant that she wouldn't tell him because she was scared

I knew that feeling cause I still hadn't told Steph that I liked her a lot and loved her, but just like Jo I was too afraid to tell her

''Colin what are you doing man?''

I look to my side and seen Finn, I can't help but glance at my watch and see that its only 2 in the afternoon

''Finn what are doing up and out before 5?''

''Come on Colin I couldn't sleep with worrying about Jo and Jess's plans for our lovely Shelia and our mate''

''yea I can get that any plans you can think of?''

''actually I'm thinking we bring extra help''

I can't help but notice the way that his eyes shine with mischief, I'm exitced but also worried

''who were you thinking of Finn?''

''Hello Colin''

I turn around when I hear to voices and when I look at who it is I can't help but smirk and turn back to Finn and say ''good job Finn, this will work''

**That night at the pub…Rory's POV **

''Logan come on you must know who it is?''

''nope sorry Ace not this time''

''but how could they not tell you''

''because they want it to me a surprise for us and they knew that they told me, you would work your puppy dog eyes on me and I would tell you''

''they are not that good Logan''

''oh yes they are don't worry about that''

I can't help but giggle at him and lean on to his shoulder, and try and think of who it is that Finn and Colin are bringing to the pub

It must be someone we are friends but haven't seen for a while, but there are so many people that could fall under that list that I can't decided on who it would be

''you sure that you don't know?''

''yea ace''

''swear on henry's helmet?''

He stops us and smirks at me and says ''I swear on henry's helmet''

I smile back ''good''

Just as I'm about to continue walking when he pulls me back and kisses me deep. I responded straight away

We stand there for what feels like 10 minutes before he pulls away, we are both out breath when he leans down again to give me a sweet short kiss

I smile up at him and say ''what was that for…not that I'm complaining''

He smirks and says ''I know im not going to get the chance with Colin and Finn around, saying stuff and the new person as well''

''well I'm glad that we got the chance…'' but I lean up to him and whisper seductively ''but I plan on doing that in front of them anyway''

I see him smirk before walking away and swing my hips a little as I walk, and turn around to see him staring at me with lust in his eyes

I love how I can affect him that way and crook my finger at him and blow him kiss before continuing walking to the pub

As I feel his arms around him I smile up at him and he whispers to me ''you better do that tonight, cause we are going to have a fun night otherwise''

''no worries babe, I will do it just for you''

He smirks back at me and we leave it at that, with thoughts of how this night is going to end in my head, and as I smirk at my own thoughts.

I see him look at me and lean down to whisper in my ear ''dirty''

I can't help but smirk at him and say ''you know it''

Just as we enter the pub and see Colin, Finn, Steph and two other people sitting with them but I couldn't see their face but the back of their heads look familiar to me

''hey guys'' I say as we approach

''hello love''

''hey ror, love that dress''

''hey reporter girl''

They each respond just as one of the mystery people turn to look at us and I can't help but squeal and say ''omg you're here''

''Hey''

**Meanwhile with Jess and Jo….Jo's POV **

We are sitting at one of the tables at the pub and we can see, Colin Finn Steph but we can't see the other two people with them

''I can't see their faces even when I go to the bar…I wonder who they are?''

I hear Jess say ''who knows, we should find out soon though''

''yea but they may ruin our plans''

''I don't know if that will be the case Jess''

''how do you know''

''I don't but I'm thinking positive cause you aren't capable right now''

''whatever…''

Just as Rory and Logan walk into the pub and I see how happy they are together and I have Paris's words in my head

''she looks so good tonight''

I sigh and wish that he would say that about me tonight but I know that won't happen right now

''oh fuck no''

I look at Jess and he is looking at their table and I do the same and when I see who it is, I can't help but agree with him

''oh this can't be happening''

**Who are these new people? What did Paris say to Jo? Will Jo tell Jess? Will Jess win Rory over?**

**I'm evil, don't worry it will be revealed in the next chapter as will Paris's conversation with Jo…but that not but in the next one but the one after…haven't decided yet**

**So the next one will be slightly longer with the reveal of who these new people are, but who would guys like it to be I have an idea in my head, but who would you guys like to see? Let me know**

**So I hope to see you guys in the next chapter **

**Please Review it puts a giant smile on my face every time :D so I hope to hear from you all**

**See you next time **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well come back everyone, sorry it's been a while for to upload another chapter but was trying to decide on who the two new people should be**

**Also thinking of a way to write the conversation between Paris and Jo which is still happening so that won't be in this chapter but the next one**

**Questions from last chapter:- **

**Who are these new people? What did Paris say to Jo? Will Jo tell Jess? Will Jess win Rory over?**

**Let's see which ones are answered today **

**Chapter 7**

Jo's POV

Why are they here? They don't have any reason to be here, if they tell them about our plan than I am screwed.

''Let's go then?''

Jess turns to look at me and says ''not a chance just because they are here, doesn't mean that we need to leave besides they will know something is up if we leave''

''but if we stay Jess then there is a chance that they will tell Rory and Logan, we can't have that now..can we?''

''they aren't going to tell them''

I just look at him ''how can you be so sure?''

''I am going to be make sure that they don't…look he is going to the bar I am going to go and talk to him, you stay here and don't do anything''

With that he got up and walked towards the bar.

''well well Hello Jo''

I turn around in my seat shocked and surprised at the same time

''it has been a while hasn't it Jo''

I was still speechless

''what nothing to say, really you know I can go over there and tell Rory and Logan everything don't think that I won't, you need to give me a good reason as why too why I shouldn't do that or ask Tristian to say something, you know he would love to''

''No summer you don't need to do that''

''well well you can speak and why shouldn't I do that, you know I have changed a lot since Chilton and me and Tristian are now on good terms with both Rory and Logan, I feel like this plan that you two made should be told them''

''the plan isn't going to happen, I want out of it''

Summer looks at me and lifts her eyebrow as if to say, yea I don't believe you, I sigh and look at the bar to see Jess and Tristian having a discussion I wonder what it is about.

I just sigh and look back at summer and say ''I am in love with Jess, and don't want Logan anymore. That's why you don't need to say anything because I won't be going through with it and Paris actually helped me…''

''wait hold on, Paris''

I just nod

''okay you need to tell me everything''

I just giggle and start to tell her

''well I went over to see the other day to try and see how I would get them broke up, when…''

**With Tristian and Jess **

**Jess's POV **

''Hey Tristian''

''Hey Jess man what's up''

''how do you two know one another?''

I didn't see that anyone had come up with him so when I hear Finn's voice I was a little shocked

''we meet while me and Jo were away on holiday''

I just seen Tristian smirk at me but I was uneasy with it

''yea Jess on holiday''

He winks at me as he said that

''okay I can tell that you need to talk, I'll just take these drinks over to the table, see you in a bit tris''

''all right Finn see ya in a min''

As soon as Finn as was gone, I turned to Tristian to see he was still smirking

''what you smirking at?''

''nothing at all, you seem on edge on though Jess I wonder why?''

''you damn know why''

''mmm I wonder what it could be''

I was getting ticked off and wanted to punch him but I knew that Rory was friends with him again, and if I punched him it would get me no were in getting her back.

''the plan Tristian''

''oh yes that, you still planning to go through with it?''

''of course I am, I love Rory''

''but she is in love with someone else''

''he is wrong for her and she doesn't know it, she is blinded by what she thinks is love''

Tristian started to shake his head, he turned his head to look back at their table. I look myself and see Logan with his arm around Rory laughing and joking with their friends. That used to me that had their arm around her and it will be again if I have anything to say about it.

I also look over at Jo and see that she is talking to summer, and by the conversation I can tell that they aren't talking about the plan or making sure that summer doesn't tell Rory and Logan. I can see that Paris's name was said but I'm not sure why or what she has anything to do with this….unless Jo is summer what Paris said to her the other day.

Why she won't tell me is annoying and I really wish that she would, we are meant to be friends but maybe something happened between us so that we couldn't be that why with one another.

''Jess''

I look back at Tristian and see a sad sort of smile on his face

''you have a good thing with Jo why not give up on Rory and see where you and Jo can go?''

I look back at Jo and say ''no we could only be friends or at least friends with benefits''

''why can't you see that you two are better suited than you and Rory''

''we aren't we are better as friends, look just don't say anything to Rory about anything all right''

I walked away before he could say anything I didn't want to hear his reply I know I wouldn't like it anyway. I got back to the table just as Jo and summer were finishing their talk.

''summer how good it is to see you''

She stood up as I said this and I could tell the smile she put on her face was fake

''Jess so lovely to see you, how have you been?''

''just fine thanks see you Jo had the chance to catch up with another one''

''oh yes we did, didn't we Jo''

''oh yea we did''

As the two of them laughed with one another I couldn't help but feel uneasy with that laugh was from the two of them

''I must get back though, got some catching up to do with other people as well. Jo we need to have a drink with another though as soon as possible''

''of course''

They hugged then summer left, as soon as I sat down I turned to Jo and said ''what did you two talk about?''

''the plan''

''really?''

''Yes she knows not to say anything''

''why did Paris's name get brought up then?''

''I was telling about when I went to Paris's the other day and told her what she said''

''what did she say''

''summer just said that sounds like something Paris would say''

''not summer, Paris you still haven't told me what she said that day''

''does it matter though?''

''yes since it seems to have changed you''

''I haven't changed at all''

''yea you have and until you go back to the way you were before, you can make your own way home and I hope that you by morning you have went back to normal''

With that I walked away ignoring Jo shouting my name, I had to get away everything that people had said to me was getting to me. But I knew in my head I was meant to be with Rory.

''Jess, wait''

I turned around to see Rory and summer, I wish that it was just Rory but summer knows about the plan perhaps she can help me tonight.

''what is it Rory?''

''why did you walk out on Jo?''

I wanted to be honest with her and tell her the plan at least some of it but that will wait till after we are together and she has fallen back in love with me

''nothing she said stuff that didn't make any sense''

''like what?''

''just that she thinks that I'm in love with someone else not her''

''really but who could that be?''

I glanced a look at summer and seen her roll her eyes and I had feeling that she knew what I was about to do, just had to hope that it worked the way I wanted it to.

I took a deep breath and looked at Rory and said

''you''

Then I kissed her I needed to feel her lips against mine again.

**Another cliff hanger. **

**What will happen next with Rory and Jess? Will Jo finally tell Jess how she feels about him? What happened between Paris and Jo? **

**Find out next time **

**AN: I will upload again soon sorry it took so long to get this up but it was fun and my longest chapter for this 7 pages, I love it.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone hope that you are looking forward to this one. **

**What happened last time: - Jess and Rory kissed, Tristian and summer are back, and Jo still hasn't told Jess how she feels about him…will see ever hopefully she does.**

**On to this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8**

_**Back in the pub as Jess left Jo**_

Jo's POV

I can't believe this why does he think I have changed I suppose I have a little but its, not because of what I have done it was because I have realised that I love him. If that means that I have changed then so be it.

''Jo are you all right?''

I look up to see Colin and Logan, I can see why Rory loves him and why I used to but I don't anymore and can be happy about that as well.

''yea I'm fine he is just in a bad mood tonight''

Why was I making excuses for this guy, oh yea that's right I loved him, *sigh* why do I though he isn't going to give up on Rory so maybe I should go with the plan, Logan will need a shoulder to lean on anyway.

''Jo why are you defending him''

I look at up at Logan as he says but lock eyes with Colin, he will understand the most about being in love with someone who might not see it properly straight away. It was that way for him and Steph.

''I love him, more than I thought that I could do Logan''

''well I think you could do better but that is just what I think''

''thanks Logan, I should go and see if I can catch up to him and we can go home together and make up''

''you sure?''

''yea, night Logan night Colin''

''Night Jo''

''be careful''

I walked away after that and did try and find Jess but there was something in the back of my head that told me that when I did find him…

The rest of my thought was gone, there they were Jess and Rory kissing. I could tell that it was Jess that kissed her from the way that he had one of his hands around her head.

''Jo hang on''

I heard Logan say to me, I didn't even know that he was there, ''Logan wait…''

But it was too late he had already seen them, ''RORY WHAT THE HELL!''

He yelled and I saw them jump apart, ''Logan it isn't what you think I promise''

''Rory you are kissing him''

''he kissed me''

I looked at Jess and seen the smug look on his face, I couldn't let him win this fight, I needed to let him know that this time with this, he wasn't wining I was.

I turned then to the only person that could help with this, ''summer, is what Rory said true''

I could feel all their eyes on me, Rory's felt hopeful, Logan also felt helpful but also doubtful he didn't think that summer would tell the truth. Jess's stare was the worst he stare said so much, angry hurt confusion and resentment.

It was summer I stayed locked with she knew now who's, side I was on and who I wanted to be together I just had to hope that she would remember and tell the truth

She nodded slightly before turning to Logan and saying ''its true Jess kissed her she was too shocked to move, but you made her move''

I looked then at Logan but he was already to Rory and kissed her full on the mouth in front of Jess and deepened quickly as well, I needed to turn away then. I was upset knowing that Jess wouldn't, kiss me like that until he got over Rory.

Which by the looks of his face he wasn't going to do and we were going to have another argument tonight as well, well to hell with him if he thinks that I am going to take what he says.

I looked back at Rory and Logan just has they break apart and look at each other, one filled with so much love I wanted to cry.

''Let's go home huh?''

''yea''

With that said the two of them left.

Once they were further enough away, Jess turned to me but before he could say anything I turned to summer

''thanks for telling the truth, I will see you tomorrow''

''are you sure?''

''yea, we need to head home and talk''

''okay ring me if you need me''

''you got it''

With that I walked away and felt the anger that was Jess following me. It wasn't until we got back to our place that he started to talk to me, and it was filled with anger

''what the hell do you think you are doing?''

''I'm doing what I think is right''

''you should be helping me like I am helping you to get Logan back''

''but he doesn't feel that way about me anymore, that kiss with Rory proved that''

''no it doesn't it proves he was trying to claim his property that is all that he think about her, all he thinks for her is''

''urg, are you hearing yourself, did you not see that kiss, that passion, it nearly brought me to tears''

''you are just to affected by your emotions, that is what is holding you back from being with Logan again''

''get lost Jess, if anything they are keeping me in check to be able to get him back''

''if that is the case then you should have done that, when you knew he had seen us kissing, used them to your advantage''

''I didn't want to use it that way, and I don't want to use something like that to get him back''

''wait''

''what?''

''you don't want him back to do you?''

''what makes you think that''

''I can tell just tell by the way that you are talking''

''please Jess if you knew the way I was speaking then you would know I feel about the whole thing''

''are you sure about that''

I was worried then I didn't want him to know how I really feel about him just yet

''yea I am'' I tried to sound as confident as I could, but I don't think that it worked as well as I thought that it did

''well then lets then''

With that he kissed me, and I didn't even hesitate to kiss back. Then again why would I the guy I loved was kissing me and didn't want to think about him not kissing me, it was such a wonderful sensation and one I wanted all the time.

But I also knew that it would last he didn't love me, he was just using me as a way to get over the pain of being with Rory.

So I had to pull away from him and look away

''I can't do this Jess''

''what do you mean?''

Should I tell him how I feel and the pain I feel for lying to Rory and Logan.

''I want to go for a walk Jess, I'll be back in a little bit''

I knew I sounded defeated but I couldn't hide it from my voice, no matter how much I wanted to. So I just walked out and walked away towards I didn't know where I just let me feet take me where they wanted to.

_Meanwhile…._

Logan's POV

I stared out the window of our apartment I could hear Ace's quiet breathing and knew, she was in a peaceful heavy sleep. It doesn't surprise me especially since we had just finished making love for the third time.

I felt possessive tonight especially after seeing Jess kiss her, I knew she was shocked I could tell by her eyes. The way she looked at me afterwards, I knew she was afraid that I would think she kissed him back.

I knew in my heart though that she wouldn't she wasn't the type to cheat on someone, I knew that I was though. The urge to stay or fly was something in me, from the time that I started to sleep with many different women.

I had a feeling that Jess was planning something I just didn't know what, and knew that no matter what Rory wouldn't just leave. It would be something that I did or that Jess offered her.

''Logan?''

I look back just as Rory props her head up on hands and smiles at me

''what are you doing up?''

''nothing, just thinking''

''about what happened with Jess?''

''partly, Ace we don't know if he will try something like that again''

''no we don't but does it matter''

''Ace…''

''no Logan he ruined my life once letting me fall for him, only for him to leave again I couldn't do that again, he says he has changed but I don't care. I already have a loving guy that I love more than I have ever loved someone so I don't care what he does, my heart is yours''

''and mine is yours ace, for as long as you will have me''

''well that's good I plan to have it for a while as well''

''oh just a while huh?''

Her laughter started just as jumped on the bed and began tickling her, pinning her arms above her with one hand and using the other to tickle her.

''Logan…haha…stop….I can't breathe''

I did stop and then we just looked at each other and let one of her hands go but linked or hands together.

She raised her hand to my cheek and I leaned into it kissing it her palm as I smiled down at her.

''as soon we know what they are doing we will stop them, it's the only way. Just make sure you remember that I am yours, no matter what they try and how to break us up it won't work okay''

''okay''

But even as I leaned to kiss her I knew that there was a part of me that didn't believe her and that, something was going to happen to us no matter how much we wanted to keep it from happening

_With Jess_

Jess's POV

I knew something was wrong with Jo but I just couldn't place what it was and I don't think that I knew how to handle it or if I was going to be able to.

I loved Rory but there was a part of me that was falling for Jo and that couldn't happen I needed to make sure that I didn't fall any more for her.

Just then my phone started to ring

''Hello?''

''Jess how's it going you got her back yet?''

''no she is staying with that rich guy still''

''haven't convinced her yet huh?''

''nope I don't think I will unless I can think of something else to win her back''

''you could always try the girls that like Rory since she stole Logan from them''

''why would they help me?''

''because she cut the line and there are some girls that, still hate her and would love for them to break up, me include and I'm not a girl''

''you like her?''

''yea I do and just like you I don't think Logan is good enough for her, but her mind is hard to change''

''now that I do know''

''use the girls to break them up, then me and you can battle to see who likes better''

''I have history with her there is no chance the time you have had with her will change that''

''don't be so sure about that Jess''

''no I won't''

''good''

''speak to you soon''

''yea see you''

Then the phone went dead

I made another call before I had the chance to question what I was doing

''hello''

The voice down the line was sweet and honey filled

''it's Jess''

''hi Jess what can I do for you''

''do you remember that plan I told you about''

'yea I remember''

''good cause I need your help to go through with it''

''no problem, she shouldn't have cut the line anyway''

''no she shouldn't have done''

''so what I can do''

''well….''

**So who is Jess talking? Who is the girl and boy that is helping me? Will Jess be able to break them up? Will Logan stay or leave? What made Jo change her mind? **

**Find Out Next Time!**

**AN**

**This was long chapter for me nearly 8 pages my hands hurt, but I do hope that you all enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write this and I enjoyed it so much, hope that you all did as well.**

**Next chapter you are all going to see what the conversation between Jo and Paris was, and how it helped Jo change her mind. The next chapter most likely won't be up for at least two weeks, with it being close to Christmas I am going to be slightly busy but I will post the next chapter before the New Year. **

**I hope that you all can wait till then **

**See you all in the next chapter **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm sorry for how long it has taken me write this story there has been a lot of stuff going with my family and then with me self. I'm getting back into the flow of writing my stories again. This story will most likely follow a two week update now till it finishes, just so that I can write my other stories as well. **

**Hope that you like this long overdue chapter.**

**Back to the story!**

**Last time: -** **So who is Jess talking? Who is the girl and boy that is helping me? Will Jess be able to break them up? Will Logan stay or leave? What made Jo change her mind?**

**Chapter 9**

_With Jo_

I woke up on a coach, staring out a window with the sun shining in my face. I groaned slightly and turned on my side, to see a smirking and concerned Colin.

''good morning sleepy head, how you sleep?''

I groan and close my eyes and sit up ''shit up Colin, I feel like Finn right now''

''well then, that's not something new for you then, you have been out drinking with him before''

''yea but it's been a while really it has, and I don't think that I want to feel like this for a while again''

He just nodded and stared at me, I knew what he wanted to ask me but I don't think I was ready to answer.

''not now Colin'' I pleaded with him

''well if not now than after breakfast, you need to have something to eat so that you can tell me what happened'' he sighed and said with determine

''fine Colin'' I say resigned

With that he got up and walked over to the kitchen and began making breakfast. I got up and walked over the spare bathroom and a quick shower and threw on a pair of sweat pants and top that I had left here the last time I had stayed.

Then walked out to see that Colin had finished making breakfast, and was getting each a glass of orange juice. I sighed as I sat down and began digging into the breakfast. It was just what I needed to talk to him and get over my hangover.

''so where do you want to begin?'' he asked as we started to dig into the food.

''where do you want to hear from?' I counted his question with a question

''stop deflecting and just start from where you think that you think you need to start'' he says with a straight face

I sigh and look down at my plate, trying to figure out where I should start from ''I think I should start from when I talked to Paris''

''what why Paris?'' he asked with confusion in his voice

''she helped me realize that the plan Jess wants to do that you know about''

''oh did she help you with that?''

''well it started when I went over to hers…

_***Flashback* **_

_I walked up the stairs, past the doo wop group that was on the second floor and then up another flight of stairs to Paris and Doyle's place. I knew what to say to her, I just had to hope that she would listen to me and see things the way that they should be._

_I knocked on the door and listened as someone came and opened it, it just happened to be Doyle ''oh hi Jo what can I do you for?''_

''_hey Doyle is Paris I need to talk to her?''_

''_yea sure come on in''_

_As he opened the door wider, and I stepped through Paris was just coming out their bedroom. The way she looked at me was one of amusement and spoke volumes, she had a good poker face because she was back to her usual annoyed looking face. _

''_why are you here Jo?'' she asked annoyed and curious at the same time_

''_I need to talk to you alone Paris'' _

_Doyle got the hint and said something about how he needed to run to work and would be back later. _

''_he has gone, so explain why you are here Jo?''_

''_I need your help''_

''_my help, and why should I help you?''_

''_because you know as well as I do that Rory and Logan don't belong together and that they need to be broken up, so I wanted you to help me with that''_

_She just looks at me before grabbing us both a coke out the fridge, then sat on the couch next to me. _

''_why do you think that they don't belong together?''_

'_Because he is a risk taker, born from the world that her mother ran away from and didn't want her to be a part of. He was happy sleeping with anything that had legs, boobs and all it wanted was a quick fling. She is from a small town where everyone knows everyone's business. She is the little town's princess that can do no wrong, even with that affair that she had with Dean she was still not blamed'' _

''_how do you know about the Dean thing?''_

''_I heard it from different people that told me the same thing''_

''_okay, so you think that you are good match for Logan better than Rory at least?'' She asked me with a questioning glance towards me _

''_yea of course I am''_

''_what makes you think that one then?''_

''_we both of grown up in society, know how to deal with one another parents. The rest of society and choose the correct partner that would be accepted in the world that we live in. Rory has no idea what it takes to be Logan's girlfriend and if they are serious than the future as well she doesn't know how to plan tea parties, make sure he doesn't have to worry about nay parties that may come up in the future''_

''_well then your information is most likely from Jess and his information is a little out of date'' _

''_no it isn't, he is always up to date!''_

''_so he knows about when Rory quit Yale and joined the DAR?''_

''_He knows about her quitting Yale and the DAR, just he doesn't really know what she did''_

_I had to be honest with her it was the only way that Paris was going to listen to me and help me with breaking them apart. _

''_well then let me tell you, she did plan parties she worked with others members and helped them plan parties. She helped members daughters choose the right schools that she believed would help them. She made a fake smile to some of the other members that she didn't like and knew were only talking to her because they had to. She learned how to make comments discreetly that would embarrass them normally. Logan has helped her learn all the different gossip and now they are good couple when they go to parties like that''_

''_but she doesn't understand everything that comes with society''_

''_she might not but that doesn't mean that she isn't willing to learn about it so that she can be better equipped when it comes to dealing with people''_

''_they aren't right together''_

''_who said this to you?''_

''_Jess''_

''_do you believe everything that he tells you?''_

''_only when it's important to the person that I want to be with and whom I care about''_

_She was silent then and I was hoping that it meant that she was coming to my side of things. I was about to speak again when she asked me something I thought I knew the answer to._

''_you said that you cared for Logan, but do you love him?''_

_It was such a simple straight forward answer one that the question shouldn't have made me hesitate in answering, ''yes I do''_

''_why did you hesitate?'' she said with a little sadness in her voice _

''_I didn't…''_

''_but you did, you don't love Logan any more than Rory loves Jess''_

''_that's not possible, she just doesn't realize that she still loves him''_

''_you don't even sound convincing, so who are you trying to make believe this you or me?''_

_I couldn't speak I just started to think about everything that Jess had ever told, everything I had thought about for me and Logan. Things that I wanted to happen for the two of us but knew that there was a chance that it couldn't happen. Through all of my thinking I came to realization one that must have shown on my face for the look that Paris gave me._

''_you know now don't you who you really want to be. It's the same reason as to why Rory is with Logan. Your right they are different, Rory loves her books and coffee, actually likes school is close to her family and makes sure that the people around here know that she wears her heart on sleeve. There are only a select few who she will trust of everyone. She is different because of where she grew up, the crazy small town where everyone likes her. _

_Whereas Logan is from high society, grew up with everyone putting on an act. Never really showing the emotions the only one for him that really showed him any emotion, was the nanny he had, his sister and the few friends that he let have close to him. He grew up with everything handed to him because of his last name and didn't need anything else. He liked his drinks and anything with a skirt._

_When they first meet I didn't like them beginning together at all and didn't want Rory to get heart broken. I wanted them to break up so that I didn't lose my friend, not knowing that it wasn't going to be the case. I didn't know that till after they had been together for a long while I knew just how well they worked well together. I don't want them to break up Jo, I know and can tell that you like Jess. So stay with him and try to change his mind about everything it will be easier for you''_

_I just stayed quiet then and didn't really know what to say but I kept my head and then walked out with a slight nod in her direction._

***end of Flashback***

I stayed quiet a little while longer and smiled at the look on Colin's face before I said anything to him.

''didn't tell you all of that did I?''

''no you didn't'' he shake his head and looked at me ''you got that you like Jess from all of that?''

I sighed, stood up and looked out the window ''yea did, my phone has already went off a few times and they are all him. If I knew he was calling because he cared about me then it would be a nice feeling but it's not the reason, so I just bitter towards him''

Colin is silent now and look at my phone that's next to me, and see that I was right. All messages from Jess asking where I was so that they could do the plan and that they needed to finish their discussion.

All I wanted to do was go shop, have something to eat with him but it wouldn't be that easy and she knew that because that was the way her life was now.

She just had to hope that she could deal with whatever came into her life.

_With Rory_

I was walking down one of the pathways in the courtyards, on my way to class and then go to the daily news. I was in need of another cup of coffee though so made a slight detour to the coffee cart that I knew was on the way to my class.

As I walked around the corner I stopped dead in my tracks, and nearly passed out with what I could see. It was Logan kissing some blonde bimbo up against a wall. I could feel the tears coming down my face and couldn't believe that I actually thought he could change, that he wouldn't do this to me again.

I yanked the necklace he gave me from around my neck and walked over to them and tapped him on his shoulder, just as he turned around and noticed it was me I slapped him and gave him the necklace back and ''I think we should break up'' I whispered to him.

With that I walked away and bumped into Finn, who just hugged me and glared over my shoulder at Logan who was trying to get to me.

''Ace…please…listen to me''

There was something in the way that he spoke that made me turn around and look at him properly, I could see tears in his eyes but also that he wasn't really standing up straight. I've seen him drunk and completely wasted, this is different though.

He was fine this morning when we had a shower together and had breakfast, but he had to leave early than me because he had a meeting he wanted to get to. There was no other reason why he should be here except that he was coming to surprise me. And I know that Finn had someone he wanted to meet and was going to use the campus as a short cut to get there.

''Logan?'' I question him and step forward slightly

''Ace, I'm sorry'' then he collapses on the ground in front me

''Mate''

''Logan''

Finn and I both yell at him, I am able to get to him just before he hits the floor and I yell at Finn, ''do something Finn''

''we can take him back to your place love, and see if he wakes up call Colin and Steph and Paris and see if they can help and see what we can do to help him''

''no we need to take him to the hospital''

He just nods and helps me carry him to his car and me and Logan sit in the back and I stroke his hair as I see that he still the necklace he gave me in his hands.

I start to cry slightly and whisper to him ''Logan wake up''

**So I'm sorry that it has taken me this too make another chapter for this, I have been busy looking for a job, writing and taking courses, and also trying to think of that conversation with Jo and Paris. **

**It would have been up sooner but took me a while to write, and this took me 7 pages, geez they are just getting longer. I don't know how many more chapters are going to be in this before it ends, but it won't be yet I know that much.**

**So next time:- **

**So what is going on with Logan? Who was the girl that he was kissing? Will Jo be able to tell Jess that she loves him?**

**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**So please Review!**


End file.
